Game of Pipe
by norufuumi
Summary: Vila Vila Latvia! Ayo kita bermain pipa XD ! RusLat


Message to Kyuu:

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf baru bisa ngasih fanfictnya sekarang *telat banget yaah,,,*

Mungkin isinya tidak sesuai harapanmu...

Hontou ni Gomennasai!!! *ngumpet di kolong meja*

* * *

Disclaimer: Not Mine desu!

Warning!: RAPE *hahaha*, YAOI, PWP, ect.

* * *

tik-tak-tik-tak

Detak jarum jam terus mengeluarkan bunyi nya.

'Uh...uh...lama sekali...'

tik-tak-tik-tak

Masih terus mengeluarkan bunyi khasnya.

'Ungg....aku sudah mengantuk'

tik-tak--

*ding dong ding dong* Suara bell pintu menggema di ruangan itu.

'Akhrinya!!'

Dia berjalan kearah suara bell tersebut. Kemudian dengan cepat ia membuka pintu depan rumah yang ia tinggali.

"Aku pulang Raivis" Russia berkata setelah pintu itu terbuka.

"Selamat datang Russia-san" Latvia menyambut lelaki besar di hadapannya.

Latvia melangkah ke samping, mempersilahkan Russia untuk masuk.

Bau vodka sangat menyengat di seluruh tubuhnya. Walaupun tidak terlihat seperti orang mabuk, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Russia baru saja pulang berpesta.

'Eh? apa itu yang dibawa olehnya? pi..pipa?' Latvia melihat sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Russia

"Apa itu Russia-san?"

Russia mengangkat benda yang dibawanya dan menggengam benda tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Masa kau tidak tahu ini apa?" Russia membalikkan pertanyaan Latvia.

"I-itu Pipa?" Latvia menjawab ragu.

Russia mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju dengan jawaban Latvia.

Bentuk pipa nya memang agak sedikit aneh, yah bisa dibilang begitu. Dengan ujungnya yang tidak berlubang seperti pipa pada umumnya dan bentuknya itu seperti--

"Apakah ledengnya harus diperbaiki?"

Polosnya dirimu wahai Raivis....

Russia menggelengkan kepalanya "Ini bukan untuk memperbaiki ledeng"

"Lantas untuk apa Russia-san?" tanya Latvia makin penasaran.

"Sou ka naa..." Russia tersenyum "Nanti kau sendiri juga tahu," tawa khasnya mengakhiri kalimat itu.

"eh?"

"Lebih baik kau mempersiapkan dirimu dengan baik Raivis" dengan kalimat itu Russia berjalan dan meninggalkan Raivis yang berdiri kebingungan di depan pintu.

"Mempersiapkan...?" Latvia bergumam

Bergetar, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Akhirnya dia tahu makna di balik kata 'mempersiapkan'. Badan nya tidak bisa berhenti bergetar dan titik airmata mulai terlihat di ujung matanya.

'Jangan-jangan Russia-san mau menggunakan itu untuk--!?'

o(_ _)o

"....via...Latvia...RAIVIS!"

"ah!! ya!" Latvia tersentak terbangunkan oleh suara keras yang memanggilnya

Pundaknya terasa berat, sesuatu yang berat dan hangat membebani pundaknya. Saat ia menengok ke arah samping ia menemukan tangan Russia yang sedang mencengkram bahu kecilnya.

"Ara~ badanmu bergetar lagi..."

Raivis hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah ketakutannya.

Tangan besar itu kini berada di lengan Latvia. Russia menarik paksa pemuda kecil itu bersamanya menuju...menuju ke kamar.

'Iaadaa desu!!' teriakan menggema di dalam hati Raivis.

Mereka berdua akhirnya selamat sampai di tempat tujuan di Russia's Chamber. Dengan satu tangan russia menarik gagang dan membuka pintu di hadapanya. Kemudian menarik pemuda digenggamanya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang seperti neraka itu. (menurut Raivis)

Sekali pintu itu tertutup tiada daya lagi yang bisa dilakukan olehnya. Seperti biasa Latvia hanya bisa mengeluarkan badan gemetar trademarknya disaat seperti ini.

"Ru...Russia-san..." Latvia menatap Russia dengan tatapan memelas.

"Nanda~?" Lelaki besar di hadapanya segera menoleh, menatap bola mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ku...ku..." Ia mau memelas meminta belas kasihan kepada Russia.

Genggaman di lengan nya makin terasa kuat.

"Aku tidak akan melakuakan apa-apa kepada mu Raivis, hanya..."

Pandangan mata Raivis tiba-tba berubah menjadi gelap. Kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya melemas. Akhirnya dia pun jatuh di lantai.

"....hanya sedikt ber'main' saja kok~" Russia membuka mata nya dan ternyum devilish.

Russia mengangkat tubuh Raivis dari atas lantai dan menggendongnya. Ia membawa pemuda itu menuju ranjang dan meletakkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran besar miliknya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju lemari yang terletak bersebelahan dengan ranjang. Membuka kedua pintunya kemudian berjongkok sambil mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ketemu!" Ivan bersorak senang sambil memegang seutas tali di tangannya.

o(_ _)o

'ah...dingin...'

Tentu saja rasanya dingin di musim salju lebat begini. Apalagi jika kau tidur tanpa memakai pakaian apapun.

Kelopak mata Latvia terbuka perlahan dan berkedip beberapa kali. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Coba kita proses sekali lagi!

Tertidur di ruang makan, dibangunkan oleh suara Russia-san, ditarik paksa menuju ke kamar, kemudian masuk, dan yang terakhir seluruh ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan sekarang seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin

....

'Jangan-jangan aku sudah mati!'

Dengan perasaan takut itu Latvia mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Tetapi seluruh tubuhnya tertahan oleh sesuatu...

Dia mendongak ke atas dan menemukan kedua tangan nya terikat di ranjang.

"AAAH!" Latvia kaget bukan ke palang.

"Ah! Raivis sudah sadar rupanya...".

"aa...a..Ru.-Russia-san" Latvia mencari asal suara tersebut. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Dia pun melihat Ivan sedang duduk manis di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan berhadapan dengan kasur yang ia tiduri sekarang.

"Aku sudah bosan menunggu~ dan akhirnya kau sadar juga" Russia beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju ranjang.

Ekspresi tenang dan kalem menghiasi wajahnya, seperti tidak ada hal aneh. Padahal saat itu Latvia sedang ketakutan setengah mati dengan tangan diikat di ranjang dan tidak mengenakan apa-apa.

Russia duduk di pinggir kasur dan mencondongkan badan nya ke arah Latvia yang sedang terikat di tengah-tengah ranjang. Memandangi tubuh gemetar pemuda di bawahnya.

"Russia-san, ke-kenapa mengikatku? aa..apa salahku?" butiran air mata mulai muncul.

"Kalau tidak diikat pasti kau akan kabur." Russia tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Latvia.

"ta...tapi..aa..ahmmph-" kata-kata nya terpotong oleh bibir yang mengunci mulutnya. Ivan mencium bibir Raivis kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya sampai rasa darah terasa di mulut mereka. Dia segera melepas ciumannya dan menjilat bibir yang sudah memerah akibat gigitan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bermain denganmu Raivis" Russia menjilat dan mengigit daun telinga Latvia

"Ti...tidak!" Raivis menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, tidak mau melihat dunia yang dihadapinya sekarang.

Pemuda besar di atasnya segera bangkit dan meninggalkanya. Ia membuka sedikit matanya untuk melihat kemana orang itu pergi.

Hanya pergi menuju laci untuk mengambil sesuatu kok.

Tak lama kemudian Russia kembali ke tempat ia berbaring. Kali ini ia membawa sebotol lotion dan, dan pipa dengan bentuk aneh yang ia lihat tadi.

Untuk apa pipa itu? alat baru untuk menyiksa nya? untuk memukuli seluruh tubuhnya dengan itu?

"Kau pasti ingin tahu pipa ini untuk apa, kan?" Ivan membuka tutup botol lotion yang ia bawa kemudian menuangkan isi nya ke jari tangannya.

Latvia mengangguk ragu. Dia takut jikalau dugaanya benar.

Ivan mengangkat satu kaki Latvia dan menaruh kaki tersebut di pundaknya. Dua jari yang berlumuran lotion ia masukkan dengan paksa ke lubang bagian bawah Latvia.

"AKKH!!" sakit....sakit sekali rasanya ketika kedua jemari itu memaksa masuk ke lubang sempit miliknya. Terus bergerak maju mundur dan melebarkan ke dua sisinya.

"akh~ Ru-Russia...san, nggh! ku-kumohon hentikan, akh!" Raivis memohon agar Russia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit saat kedua jari itu terus menyerang dirinya.

"hmmm, sepertinya tubuhmu menyukainya" Russia mentowel-towel penis kecil Raivis yang sudah mengeras.

Apa? me-mengeras? kenapa dia bisa terangsang dengan siksaan yang diberikan Russia-san?

"ah-ah!" Entah itu erangan sakit atau desahan nikmat saat Russia mengenggam dan mengelus penisnya.

Siksaan yang terasa lama itu akhirnya berakhir. Jemari yang besar itu kini sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat terlalu banyak berteriak kesakitan (atau mungkin ke enakan?)

"Permainannya belum selesai, Raivis..."

"Eh?" Belum sempat ia memproses kata-kata itu, Ivan segera mencengkram pantatnya dan melebarkan salah satu sisi nya.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Russia-san di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pemandangan yang sepertinya mengerikan untuk Latvia. Ujung pipa yang bentuk nya seperti ujung penis itu menyentuh lubang kecil nya. Mengambil posisi untuk masuk dan menembus lubang kecil itu.

Air mata nya mengalir dengan deras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mulutnya termagap-magap ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ingin mengatakan kepada Russia untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. Tapi percuma saja karena Russia pasti akan melakukannya walaupun ia sudah meminta dan memohon dengan sangat.

Tanpa peringatan apapun Ivan memasukkan pipa itu kedalam tubuhnya. Kali ini hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ingin ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya tapi ia terlalu tidak berdaya untuk melakukan itu.

"Hyaaaaa!" Latvia memejamkan mata nya dan merintih kesakitan.

Sekarang dia sudah tahu untuk apa pipa itu. Bukan untuk memukulinya tapi untuk merobek tubuhnya dari dalam.

Pipa itu mulai bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Maju mundur maju mundur terus tiada henti. Di dalam hatinya Raivis hanya bisa berdoa agar semua penderitaan ini cepat berakhir.

"Kalau kau terus gemetar seperti ini rasanya akan semakin sakit lho"

"ugh..uh..ngggh...ah!"

Suara itu...bukan suara erangan sakit, tapi desahan. Tidak! tidak mungkin ia mendesah di tengah-tengah rasa sakit yang menyelimuti dirinya, ta-tapi rasanya sedikit--

"ah! aah!"

Ujung pipa tersebut tidak sengaja menyentuh titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Latvia. Membuat rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sedikit berkurang.

Matanya yang tertutup rapat kini mulai terbuka. Melihat ke arah Russia yang masih menggerakkan pipa di dalam tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup longgar Raivis" Ivan menghentikan kegiatannya dan mencabut pipa yang tertanam di tubuh Latvia. Kemudian menurunkan kaki yang berada di bahunya.

Kali ini giliran Russia melakukan pertunjukkan selanjutnya. Membuka pakaian seragam hariannya. Melempar semua properti yang ia pakai ke sembarang tempat. Bertelanjang dada di depan Latvia.

Bibir kecil itu kembali di lumatnya dengan kasar. Sisa-sisa rasa darah masih terasa di bibir itu. Latvia memejamkan mata, pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ivan.

Setelah puas menjelajahi bibir itu Russia mulai turun menuju tempat yang akan dia serang berikutnya. Ia menjulurkan lidah nya dan menjilat permukaan kulit leher Raivis. Dari ujung pangkal tenggorokan sampai ke tenguknya. Ivan mengigit lehernya dengan keras sampai darah mengalir keluar di sana.

Pe-perih...saat lidah panas itu menjilat luka gigitan yang masih terbuka dan meneteskan darah.

'Mine!' teriak Ivan dalam hatinya. Puas mengagumi hasil karyanya di leher Latvia. Pastinya tanda merah itu tidak akan cepat menghilang untuk waktu yang lama.

Terus turun menjelajahi dada bidang dan meninggalkan banyak tanda cinta di sana. Berhenti di putingnya yang sudah mengeras akibat udara dingin. Dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya, Ivan mengigit-gigit salah satu puting susu kemerahan itu. Sedangkan jari tangannya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa sendari tadi mulai memencet dan mencubit puting susu yang lainnya.

"nggh...ah..." desahan mulai keluar dari mulut Latvia. Dan suara desahan itu makin membuat ereksi Russia makin terasa sakit dan meronta untuk minta dibebaskan.

Sepertinya sudah cukup bermain di tubuh bagian atas Raivis. Saatnya masuk ke acara utama!

Russia bangkit dari posisi nya yang berada di atas Latvia. Kedua tangannya kini sedang membuka pengait celana yang ia pakai kemudian menurunkan resletingnya.

Telinga Raivis menangkap suara-suara aneh yang dikeluarkan Russia. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Russia-san. Dengan ragu ia membuka salah satu kelopak matanya dan mengintip ke bawah.

"AH!" kedua matanya kini terbuka lebar. Bola matanya membesar setelah melihat--

"Kenapa Raivis?" Ivan bertanya kepada Latvia yang memasang wajah kaget.

Latvia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat lagi. Pikiran nya masih tertuju dengan benda yang barusan ia lihat.

Kejantanan Russia-san yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak dan ukuran nya yang lebih-- atau mungkin dua kali lebih besar dari pipa yang baru saja dimasukan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Ivan merangkak dan menyelimuti pemuda kecil di bawahnya dengan bayangannya.

Nafas Latvia tertahan ketika penis besar itu disodorkan ke arah mulutnya. Ujungnya yang kemerahan menyentuh bibirnya yang tertutup rapat.

"Buka mulutmu Raivis" nada perintah terasa di kalimat itu.

Bibirnya bergetar, dia ragu untuk membukanya.

"akh!" mulutnya terbuka dan rintihan sakit keluar saat tangan kanan Russia menjambak rambutnya.

Ivan menggenggam penis miliknya dengan tangannya yang lain, kemudian memasukkan benda besar itu ke dalam mulut kecil Latvia.

"" nafasnya benar-benar tertahan saat benda itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rongga mulut Raivis terpaksa terbuka lebih lebar agar kejantanan Russia bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Perlahan penis itu mulai bergerak di dalam mulutnya. Lebih mudah bergerak karena saliva yang melumasi permukaan kulit kejantanan itu.

"Hisap dan jilat, Raivis" Ivan kembali memerintahkan Latvia.

Saat penis itu keluar dari mulutnya, Raivis menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat ujung penis Russia. Kemudian memajukan kepalanya dan membawa ujung kejantanan itu masuk ke dalam rongga basah miliknya.

Di dalam mulutnya ia mulai menghisap benda itu dalam-dalam diselingi dengan jilatan di seluruh permukaan nya.

Hisapan dan jilatan yang dilakukan Raivis cukup bisa membuat Ivan mencapai klimaks. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi dia segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam mulut Latvia.

Russia merangkak turun dan memposisikan dirinya dia antara kedua kaki Latvia. Melebarkan kedua kaki itu jauh-jauh sampai lubang kecil milik nya terlihat. Dengan bantuan tangannya Ivan memasukkan kejantanan nya ke dalam lubang kecil itu.

"aaakhh!"

Walaupun lubang itu sudah lebih longgar karena pipa, tetap saja Latvia merasa sakit yang amat sangat saat benda Russia masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ukuran nya yang dua kali lebih besar benar-benar terasa seperti merobek dirinya. Belum di tambah dengan rasa panas yang dikeluarkan oleh kejantanan itu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Ivan segera menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Kejantanannya pun makin masuk ke dalam tubuh Latvia.

"hyaaa!tidak! ja-jangaaaan!" Latvia berteriak kesakitan.

Russia tidak memperdulikan teriakan dan erangan sakit yang keluar dari mulut Latvia. Dia mempercepat gerakan nya di dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

Latvia terus membiarkan matanya tertutup rapat. Kedua pipi kemerahannya sangat basah akibat air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Kulit di pergelangan tangannya memerah akibat gesekan antara kulit dengan tali yang mengikatnya dengan kuat.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyentuh di bagian dalam tubuhnya. Mata tertutupnya terbuka lebar, kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan seluruh tubuhnya terkejang hebat. A-apa itu tadi? Rasanya enak saat bagian itu tersentuh oleh--

"ah!! aaah!" bagian itu beberapa kali tersentuh oleh kejantanan Russia yang berada di dalam.

Rasa nikmat dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu. Tanpa ia sadari mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan. Dia sedang mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan rasa sakit yang ada. Dan menikmati kenikmatan yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Setiap bagian itu tersentuh, makin dekat pula ia mencapai klimaks.

Sementara itu lubang kecil yang menyelimuti kejantanan Russia makin terasa menyempit. Rupanya Latvia sudah mau mengeluarkan cairannya.

Mengetahui hal itu, ia makin mempercepat gerakanya di dalam lubang sempit Raivis. Tangan besarnya mulai menggerayangi penis kecil Latvia, mengenggamnya dan menggerakan tangannya di penis yang tegak itu.

"ahn...aa..aah!"

Nafasnya semakin terasa berat. Ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Ru-Russia-san..aaah...a-aku aahh!"

Cairan putih keluar dari ujung penis Latvia dan membasahi perutnya. Seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya berkontraksi apalagi di bagian lubang ketat miliknya. Lubang itu mencengkram kejantanan Russia dan membawa pemuda besar itu mencapai klimaks.

"Ngghh Raivis" Russia mendesis dan menumpahkan seluruh cairan panas di dalam tubuh Latvia.

Latvia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Dia merasakan penis besar itu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Lelehan putih mengalir keluar dari dalam lubang pantat nya.

Ivan segera beranjak dari ranjang sambil menutup kembali restleting celananya yang terbuka. Kemudian mengambil kemeja yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya.

Setelah seluruh kancing bajunya terpasang, Russia berjalan menuju pintu dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Latvia sendiri di tengah ranjang dengan tangan yang masih terikat.

Sepertinya permainan dengan 'pipa' malam ini masih akan terus berlanjut.

~Owari~

* * *

Author's Apologize:

*sujud sembah*

Saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau ceritanya aneh m(_ _)m

Baru kali ini saya nulis fanfict BDS/M, orz

Harap maklumi kalau sangat cacat. *sob-sob...*

Um, tak lupa saya ucapkan Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca fanfict ini :D


End file.
